Ten Years
by oh-you-pretty-things
Summary: Ten years is an awfully long time to go without... AWE SPOLIERS. Proceed with caution.
1. Ten Years to Go

**WARNING: At World's End spoliers ahead. If you don't like having movies spoiled, leave now. If you are into that sort of thing, carry on. ;) **

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the movie franchise 'Pirates of the Caribbean' or any of the characters associated with the film. They are the property of Disney.

_AN: I've never written POTC fanfic before, but after seeing AWE I realized that it must be written!! This is my take on what happened on that little island before sundown. ;) Enjoy._

Ten years. Ten years was an awfully long time to go without her. Ten years at sea. Ten years alone. Then again, it was far better than the alternative. With the Black Pearl floating alongside the Flying Dutchman, he could see her so clearly. The hot sun reflecting off her sun-kissed skin, long, golden locks flowing in the salty wind, and dark eyes glinting with relieved sadness. A smile played on his lips, teasing the muscles of his face. His wife. Mrs. Elizabeth Turner. Mrs. Elizabeth Turner, the Pirate King.

Sea spray fell delicately, coolly, on his face – Calypso's reminder of his everlasting duty. The smile fell from his face as he watched her standing so forlorn on the deck, staring back at him with that smouldering glance. She was once Elizabeth Swann, damsel in distress. It felt like aeons ago, but it had only been three years. In those three years she'd proven that she was strong enough to withstand anything. She would survive this as well. He started to smile, noting that she had begun to return it, when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Begging your pardon, William," his father said quietly, looking across the gap at his son's new wife. "But, you're wasting time just looking."

Will turned, confusion in his eyes.

"You've only got until sundown and then it's ten years until you see her again," he paused, "Where we must go, she cannot follow."

Will twisted again, catching the back of Elizabeth's head as she began to board a small boat. He could see the island in the distance. There were only mere hours until sunset and spending more time than necessary aboard the Flying Dutchman was a waste.

"Lower a boat," he said quietly.

By the time he'd oared to shore, Elizabeth was on the beach waiting for him. Her expression was indiscernible and he walked to meet her, she drew her sword. Will paused, blinking at her and reaching for his own sword. What was she on about now? He proceeded towards her with slow caution. Elizabeth smiled almost imperceptibly and plunged the blade into the sand beside her. He stood before her, sword still in hand and something sparkled in his eyes as he crossed his sword with hers in the sand. Finally, her face crumpled and she collapsed against his chest, her fingers clutching his arms fiercely. They stood that way for a moment before Will spoke.

"Ten years," he whispered, his voice hoarse. "Is a long time. Elizabeth, if you…"

"Don't," she interrupted, her hot cheek against his bare chest. She pulled back to look him in the eye. "Don't even suggest it. I'll wait."

A small smile developed on his face, weary of the day's ordeals but alive with urgency and longing. "I lo…"

"Stop," she interrupted again. "We've spent too much time talking. I don't want to hear it; I want you to show me."

It was all the invitation he'd needed, really. He had been waiting for her for so long. They should have been married a year ago. He was so aware of her fingertips burning their imprint into his arms through the thin material of his shirt; so cognoscente of her lithe arms, sheathed in fine Chinese silk under his own hands. He slanted his mouth over hers, savouring the lush softness of her lips against his once again, tasting her sweetness, a flavour of which he never tired. His hands slid from her arms, wrapping around her small frame, resting against her back and pressing her closer to him. This was worth waiting for. Worth dying for.

Her fingers slid up through the opening of his shirt, tugging it free from his pants and sliding it off his shoulders. Twelve years of waiting was proving to be too much for Elizabeth and Will found that he had to keep up with her at the very least, lest he find himself naked and her fully clothed. Luckily she had decided to lose the heavy brocaded jacket back on the Black Pearl, leaving only a thin silk shirt as his only obstacle. Shirts first, and then pants, only to find them inconveniently trapped within boots. It was a frantic struggle, all the while never ceasing to touch one another, never ending a kiss.

Will allowed his fingers to slide slowly, deftly along Elizabeth's skin. This was a dream within a dream. This was a moment he thought would never come. Elizabeth in his arms; Elizabeth as his wife, in all ways. They made love because that's simply what it was. Making love in a way that expressed every aspect of their love from their first meeting to their deepest desires. Love that could only be expressed through actions, not words. This memory would keep him alive for the ten years they were apart. This memory would make his new duty seem joyous and worthwhile, because at the end of the ten years, he'd have one day. One glorious day to make new memories, to express his love to her again. Twenty four hours to show her how much he loved her.

When they were through, lying naked and breathless, covered in the mingled salts of their bodies and the sea, Will looked up into the sky. Time was short and he wasn't sure that their love had been expressed enough quite yet. He glanced at her and saw in her eye that she was thinking the same thing. It was so easy to get lost in her, so simple to find that place that caused his heart to soar. Ten years was an awfully long time, but he could trust her with it as she could trust him.

"I love you," he whispered into her honey gold locks, kissing her temple softly.

"I've always loved you," she replied, snuggling in closer. "You're my pirate."

They stayed this way for a fashion, nestled together in the sand, the Caribbean sun warming their skin. However, the sun was fading fast and he could feel the supernatural pull of his ship. He had a duty to fulfill and dallying here too long would deny him his return to her in ten years. He gave her arm a gentle squeeze and raised himself up to begin the daunting task of finding his strewn clothing on the beach. Elizabeth found her shirt easily and along with that she found Will's boots, one at a time. She handed him one quite politely, with a tiny, impish smile on her face. Will found himself smiling back with curiosity. What was she up to? He sighed and dressed nimbly, tugging on his one boot.

"I'm going to need the other one," he called back to her. He could hear her approach quietly and smiled when her booted foot appeared on the rock beside him. He pulled it off of her leg with agonizing slowness, Elizabeth savouring the sensation. Will ran his lips along her thigh, starting at her knee. He cut the action short realizing that he would lose himself in her again and be lost to her later. As tempting as it was, the price of the defying his duty was too high. He turned from her suddenly and lifted the chest containing his heart.

"It's always belonged to you," he said wistfully. He handed the chest to her. "Will you keep it safe?"

Elizabeth stared at him for a moment, the realization that this was good bye for ten years finally beginning to dawn. She nodded quickly.

"Yes."

He smiled slightly and turned from her, making his way down the beach. The image of him walking away from her was too painful. She couldn't let him go without one last embrace, one last kiss. Elizabeth bounded down the beach and threw herself into his arms. _Kiss me one last time._ It was that kiss that was burned into both of their memories, allowing each of them to press onwards through the hard times and look forward to the good times. Ten years was an awfully long time to go without, but the promise of twenty four hours in each other's arms, twenty four hours of pure love, was enough cause for endurance. They'd waited longer than that before. Ten years wasn't so awful after all, ten years was a small price to pay for a love like theirs.


	2. Ten Years Ago

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Pirates of the Caribbean movie franchise or any of the characters associated with the film. They are the property of the Walt Disney Corporation.

_AN: Alright. This is written in response to everyone who insisted that the curse was broken after the ten years. Fine. You win. :P So, let us entertain the concept that Will and Elizabeth didn't know about the magical curse breaking magicalness. Enjoy. ;)_

It had been ten years today since he last saw her, last held her. It would be a lie to say that the past decade had been easy – it hadn't been. Ferrying souls lost at sea was a duty Will could well forego if he'd had any choice, which he didn't. Sundown was fast approaching, and although the distance of a whole dimension lay between him and his heart, he could feel it begin to race with a distant echo in his chest. Elizabeth. As soon as the sun was down, he would see his Elizabeth again. She promised to wait for him. She promised to keep his heart safe. There wasn't even an inkling of doubt in all of Will's being. He knew she would be there.

Every second that he waited for the sun to set was pure agony. The pain of the past ten years was nothing in comparison to that of the past ten seconds. Finally, red faded into pink and pink to purple; at last, he could feel the Dutchman returning to the world of the living. Finally, he'd have his one day. Twenty-four precious hours to spend with his lovely Elizabeth. Was she well? Was she cared for? Will closed his eyes against the cool, brackish breeze, sea spray misting the tiny hairs on the back of his neck. She was at Port Royal, he realized, because that was precisely where the Flying Dutchman was headed. He opened his eyes slowly, savouring every sensation of this world; he'd missed it so much. And, there she was: small and in the distance, standing on the cliff, waiting for him. With the approaching darkness of nightfall at her back, it was difficult to see her clearly, but it was definitely Elizabeth. Will could also make out another figure, standing beside her, smaller and slighter of frame – a child. His child.

A broad smile spread across his features and he wished that his ship would hasten forward, driven by the urgency of the love deep within his soul. Time was short. Too short and he wished to split it evenly between the love of his life and their child. His mind reeled at the thought of son or daughter growing up nearly ten years without a father. Will knew full well the empty ache such an absence leaves. Land was so close now, rough waves breaking against the bow of the Dutchman. Will could scarcely wait. He'd seen Elizabeth leave the cliff with the child, making her way down to the docks. His eyes skimmed the docks feverishly, searching for any sign of her. _There!_ She watched him with her infamous half-smile.

"Lower a boat," he hissed, his eyes never leaving hers except to regard the child. A boy. His son.

Will oared to shore zealously, his muscles tight with anticipation. He jumped onto the dock, turning to find Elizabeth only inches away. On impulse, he slid his hand through her coifed hair, fisting it gently at the base of her skull and kissing her with all the longing that a decade apart had brought. He could feel her meld against him, as though before this moment she wasn't certain that he was actually there. Will's own muscles relaxed in response. This was _home_. Elizabeth was his home.

They broke apart, dark eyes searching dark eyes.

"Will," she breathed. He smiled slightly, almost in disbelief. There were times within that ten year span that Will had been convinced that Elizabeth Swann had only been a mere dream – times when calling her Elizabeth Turner seemed too good to be true.

"Elizabeth," he said, savouring the way her name rolled off his tongue. He released her, but not completely. He only had twenty four hours and he refused to waste any of it by not touching her. Still holding her hand, Will looked down at the boy who was watching his parents with rapt attention. Elizabeth smiled and held her hand out to the boy, who accepted it readily.

"This is William," she said softly to Will. "William, this is your father."

The two regarded each other in silent awe for a moment, considering their own worlds of possibilities. Will smiled easily.

"Hello, William," he said.

A smile teased at William's face, which was shockingly similar to Will's own face had he not been able to see Elizabeth's eyes staring back at him.

"Hello," he said with quiet excitement. Will released Elizabeth's hand and extended his own hand to William. The boy stared at his father's rough, weather-worn hand with fascination.

"Let's go home, shall we?" Will asked. William looked up and nodded, gripping Will's hand tightly within his own.

Elizabeth had a very small house which looked out onto the sea. She told Will that it was so she would always have a glimpse of the sunset to remind her of him. As it turns out, her father had left her a small fortune and her brief adventures on the High Seas following his departure into the land of the dead had afforded her a little extra in the way of treasure. She assured him that none of it was cursed…that she knew of.

Elizabeth was preparing a small meal for Will while he entertained young William with tales of the Pirate King. The boy was fascinated, although a few tales he'd already been told by his mother.

"Did your mother ever tell you of the Kraken?" Will asked.

Elizabeth stood in the doorway, her hands on her hips. "The Kraken is hardly a bedtime story, Will."

Will smiled devilishly at William before beginning, "The Kraken was a squid of unimaginable proportions!"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes in silent defeat, but smiled warmly at the pair. It was a shame that William would only have twenty four hours with his father, even less considering that boy would be fast asleep any minute now. Likewise, it was a shame that she would have only those twenty four hours with Will. Best make them last as long as possible.

"Will," she whispered softly, noticing that William's heavy eyelids had won out at long last. Will turned to her and smiled, rising from his bedside perch deftly and planting a gentle kiss on William's forehead before leaving the room. He closed the door behind him quietly.

Elizabeth said nothing as Will stood before her, looking every bit the pirate she remembered. There was much to say and not enough time to say it all.

"How are you?" he asked, his voice rich honey to her ears. Elizabeth closed her eyes, relishing the sound.

"I'm," she started, before opening her eyes and averting them from his. She was trying to piece together what to say, exactly. "I miss you," she said, finally. "Horribly."

Will reached up to brush a strand of silken hair from her face, smiling softly as he did so. "I'm here now."

Elizabeth nuzzled into his chest, inhaling deeply. He smelled of the ocean breeze and saturated wood. He was a sailor eternal. Her pirate. And, yet, there was _that_ scent still. That scent that was so distinctly _Will_. Even years ago, when he'd spend his days crafting beautiful swords and the heavy tang of metal clung to his very being, _that_ scent had been there. It brought her comfort, brought her joy.

"Kiss me, Will," she said, craning her head upwards to look at him. There was a heavy sadness in her eyes that he couldn't ignore. "Kiss me for it's been so long and I fear I'm starting to forget."

Will looked down at her, recognizing that fierce fire still burning so brightly in her black eyes. "Then I shall have to make sure you never forget," he mumbled before obliging.

Their kisses were as hungry as a blind beggar who'd not eaten in a month, so love-starved were they both. It was a sheer desperation brought on by the damning knowledge that they had only these few, meagre moments. They clung to one another, devouring each other until there was nothing left but sweat and tears, sighs and heavy breaths.

And, finally, when Elizabeth had fallen asleep, curled in his arms like a lost kitten, Will searched every avenue of her face. The ten years had been prodigiously kind to Elizabeth, the only evidence of her aging were tiny crinkles at the corners of her eyes, small lines around the curve of her smile. The truth was that these imperfections did not deter from her beauty, in fact they enhanced it. These were the lines of a face used to happiness, used to living life to the fullest. The only regret that Will had was that he had not been there to share in her happiness and that once again, he would be forced to leave her alone. He stroked her velvety shoulder and sighed deeply. He had decided back on the Dutchman that he would stay awake and drink her in for as long as he could. Will kissed her forehead and unwillingly allowed sleep to take him.

The next day was for talking, laughing and learning. Will learned that William was quite the young scallywag, and William learned that the Pirate King had been living with him his whole life. This lead to a whole other discussion about family secrets.

Will did not keep a weather eye on the horizon. The Dutchman had its own way of telling him when his time was up. The pull of the ship was almost painful, and although it had been ten years since he'd felt it last, he remembered the sensation clearly. He was shocked to find, however, as he swung his son high into the air, that the sun was almost set. He placed William on the ground and his face was frozen, his eyes locked on the setting sun. It was almost completely gone. Elizabeth followed his line of sight and let out a tiny gasp. Without a word, Will turned and ran towards the docks, Elizabeth and William in hot pursuit. Will reached the end of the dock and watched helplessly as the Dutchman sailed off into the horizon without him.

How could he have been so careless? Ten years of patience ruined by his negligence. Suddenly, without warning, a violent pain shot through his chest. So taken off-guard was he that he fell to his knees, gripping his chest in wordless suffering. Elizabeth and William both fell to his side.

"Will," Elizabeth called, gripping his arm with fierce strength. "What's wrong, Will?"

Elizabeth glanced up to see the sun set completely, the Flying Dutchman instantly disappearing from view; the Flying Dutchman returning to the land of the dead, without Will. She turned her attention back to her husband finding his face calm despite the thin layer of sweat covering his skin. His breathing came in even pants as he lifted his eyes to his wife's. Silently, he gripped her wrist lightly and pressed her hand against the left side of his chest. It took a moment for the confusion to clear from her face and when it did, a single tear ran down her face. Will noted that this was the only time he'd ever seen Elizabeth cry with the exception of her finding out that her father had been killed.

"Your heart," Elizabeth whispered. A wide smile broke across Will's weathered face and Elizabeth flung her arms around him.

William stood beside his parents, confused. "I thought you had to leave when the sun went down?"

Will laughed and wrapped an arm around his son. "Not anymore, William."

William's face brightened with a brilliant smile. "So, you're not leaving?"Elizabeth laughed with relief into Will's shoulder as he spoke,

"Never again."


End file.
